


Dirty Dancing

by DaKhari



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaKhari/pseuds/DaKhari
Summary: I know everyone has their own theory on when, or even how, Samcedes got together, but take it from me, there was a lot going on at the time, anyone could have missed it. But being a VIP reporter at the time, I had ringside seats on the whole affair, that week was the best gossip ridden week of my time at McKinley. They've just gone public, so now I can give you the detailed low down, these events are facts (according to this fun-fiction)
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray/Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray/Jesse St. James, Quinn Fabray/Matt Rutherford, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Rachel Berry/Matt Rutherford, Rachel Berry/Sam Evans, Sam Evans/Brittany S. Pierce, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray





	1. Monday

**Monday**

How did I get the low down on the low down, I hear you all asking, and believe me, I'm going to tell every single little bit of dirt I have, because in the fine words of Chris Brown 'These hoes ain't loyal' so why should I. The first scoop came by accident, I'd been given this massive task of doing a story on the glee club, which sounds easy enough, but I had to do it without them all knowing I was there to do it. I was caught many times throughout my research and some dreadful things happened to me at the hands of these people, but on this occasion I have chosen to leave them and myself out of the story. I will tell you all this though; the so called secret place everyone talks about, is the same spot at the back of the auditorium, the fact that everyone seems to think it belongs to them is a joke in itself, but two rows down is also the place I heard most of the leads to these secrets I'm about to lay on you 

"I don't know how to tell her" I heard Sam Evans shouting, banging the chairs at the secret spot, I looked over the top of my seat, wondering what the hell was going on, he was talking to himself, my investigative brain told me, if someone was arguing with their own conscience that might be a good place to start, so I did, following around like a fly until I caught some news, so here it is 

**Sam & Mercedes**

"Stop" Mercedes stopped in the corridor, looking at him, serious written all over her face, her hand up in his face 

"Why?" Sam asked, a smirk on his face

"Because" she looked at him, a slight smile on her face "You're with Rachel"

"Come on" he laughed "You know I'm not actually with Rachel"

"You just want to get back at Brittany then" she carried on walking towards her classroom

"Not true" he pulled at her arm "I went out with Rachel to get Brittany's back up, not to get back with her"

"Fact still remains you're with Rachel" she stepped into her classroom

"Mercedes" he walked into the class after her "Just hear me out"

"I've heard, you can't be in here" she looked around at people watching them

"Well hear me out then" they watched the teacher entered the classroom "I'm not moving until you promise to hear me out"

"Mr Evans?" the teacher called, but he meant business he wasn't leaving

"Mercedes" he looked at her waiting

"Mr Evans" the teachers voice an octave higher

"Mercedes?" he sat on her desk waiting

"Okay" she huffed "After class in the auditorium"

"Straight after class" he jumped up "Don't make me come looking for you" he smiled at the teacher, and walked out

Today, for some mysterious reason, this boy had latched onto her, she couldn't tell if he was being serious or just on some sort of dare, but her guard was up, she wasn't letting so much as a tenth of an inch through her shield. Nevertheless, she didn't concentrate much on the lesson, her mind was on what they were going to talk about. Plus she'd got these daggers piercing her, Artie and Quinn were giving her vile looks, she knew there were going to be a thousand questions to follow.

As if on cue, they were attacking from both sides as soon as they left the classroom "What are you up to Mercedes?" Artie slipped up next to her asking

"Like?"

"I saw Sam Evans talking to you earlier, what did he want?"

"He wanted to know some shit about Rachel" she lied

"Why would he ask you about Rachel, why not Quinn or Brittany?"

"I guess he thought we were close" she laughed

"You sure it was Rachel?" Quinn pulled up behind them "Because I think he still sulking over our split"

"One word Fabray" Artie held his hand up at her input "Matt"

"Yeah, make your damn mind up" Mercedes told her

"I'm still deciding" she flicked her hair at them

"Whatever" Artie gave her his middle finger and walked off grabbing Mercedes arm "He doesn't want her back does he?"

"Why?"

"Because I'd be torn"

"He doesn't want her back, he's with Rachel now"

"I have eyes" he huffed

"What?" she asked, rolling her eyes at the boring conversation 

"You coming to Math club?" he dropped the conversation

"I need the bathroom; I'll be there in a bit" she carried on with her journey to the auditorium

"About time" Sam shouted "I was just coming to find you"

"Where are you?" she shielded her eyes to see the dark space at the back of the hall 

"Just follow my voice" he giggled "Mer-ce-des" he laughed "Mer-ce-des"

"You're so freaking irritating Evans" she got to the top steps giggling at him

"I'm irritating?" he laughed, implying she was the irritating one

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You know exactly what I want to talk about Miss Jones" he looked at her serious now

"Rachel?"

"No" he looked at her "About us"

"There is no us Sam" she chuckled "Not while there's a Rachel and Sam"

"Okay, I'll call everything off with her"

"And here I was thinking you were the nice guy"

"I am a nice guy, in an impossible situation" he raked his hand through his hair "Everyone, including Rachel, knows I went out with her to get back at Brittany"

"And now?"

"Seriously" he looked at her "We've kissed a couple of times, and honestly, there's nothing there, for either of us"

"So, why haven't you said that to her?"

"Mercedes" he looked at his fingers "I can tell she's not bothered"

"Surely there's a conversation to be had between you two?"

"I asked you to meet me here because I want us to be together Mercedes"

"So, talk to her, properly" she smiled "Come back when you're a free man Sam Evans and we can talk again, no promises" she got up "I have a club to get to"

"Mercedes" he called after her "We will talk again"

"That was it Sam, are you going to leave me alone?"

"Hell no" he laughed "We've got a week to regionals, and we're going to be together by then"

"You're sure of yourself" she laughed, still walking

"See you in club later" he called after her

"I'll see Rachel and you in club later" she called back before slipping out the door

**Club**

"So here's what we've all been waiting for, the assignment for regionals" Mr S held the envelop up before opening it "Oh, Dirty Dancing" he held it up to cheers "Okay we've got just under a week, best three songs get air time, it's as simple as that" he announced, there was going to be competition, everyone sensed that, but who was going to win, was anyone's guess.

"You gonna be my baby?" Sam whispered in Mercedes' ear as they walked towards the classroom door

"Sam" she hugged her bag looking around to see where Rachel was "Seriously, stop"

"Can I walk you home?" he stepped in front of her asking 

"Mercedes" Artie pulled her attention "Going home?"

"Yeah" she smiled at Sam and walked past him and away with her friend 

"Flunked out again Evans?" Matt walked past him tapping his shoulder "Can't you see she's into him" he pointed at Artie and her walking away

"They're friends" he called after him "He's with Brittany now" 


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

**Sam & Mercedes**

Day two and Sam was still trying to wear Mercedes down, but she was nowhere near giving in, she was so hung up on the Rachel of it all, she couldn't see past that, he admired her loyalty, but had the shoe been on the other foot he knew, there'd be no loyalty. "She's not what you think you know; she has no code" he walked her to class telling her

"I know that" Mercy laughed "But I respect myself"

"You sure know how to make a man beg" he jumped in front of her, not caring who was watching them right now "Come on Mercedes, a date, just one date and I swear you'll fall for me"

She giggled "Sam Evans you are freaking crazy" she looked past him at Artie watching them "I have Math club after this lesson"

"Screw Math club, come spend some time with me, I've got that spot in the back of the auditorium, nobody goes there, we could write a duet together"

"Sounds inviting, I'll call Rachel, we could all meet up there" she looked at him seriously

"Come on Mercedes, it's a duet, everyone teams up for them" he stopped walking "Artie will be doing one with Rachel"

"They will" she stood thinking "Choose something and I'll let you know"

"I'll choose us the best love song" he smiled, he moved around her singing his feelings by way of **'She's Like The Wind' by Calum Scott** not a drop of embarrassment between them

_She's like the wind to my dreams, she rides tonight next to me_   
_She leads me to moonlight, only to burn me with the sun, she's taking my heart, she doesn't know what she does_   
_I feel her breath in my face, her body close to me, can't look in her eyes_   
_She's out of my league, just too fool to believe I'm anything she needs, she's like the wind.._

"Sam" she stepped away from him and rolled her eyes "I'm not a cheat, or a boyfriend snatcher, stop trying to make me into one" she turned to walk away

"I'm trying to make you my significant other" he called after her

**Rachel**

Rachel had been as busy as a bee; she'd got so much going on Sam was right at the back of her mind. She'd told Matt her true feelings just two weeks ago and hadn't received anything back and that was messing with her head at a rate even she was frightened of. Now she needed to find the winning song for regionals, something to suit Artie's voice, because Quinn and Mercedes were always strong candidates for her spot and this year was no different, and most importantly, pretty soon Quinn was going to find out she was sleeping with Matt behind her damn back, and snap, regionals over.

She'd already lost her popularity, over her kiss with Sam at the party, behind Brittany's back, she wasn't about to let anything else go, so it was more of an inconvenience when Brittany came to tell her the gossip she'd heard from the most unreliable source in school, Quinn

"What you saying Britt?" she stopped to listen to her, already pissed that she'd had to stop following Quinn and Matt to their secret place

"Sam, Quinn said he's after Mercedes now"

"And from 1 to 5 how accurate would you say that information was?" Rachel rolled her eyes squeezing her books to her chest

"Knowing Mercedes I'd have said maybe a 2 with a push" Brittany waved her hand in the air about her decision "But Quinn said he ignored the teacher when she asked him to leave the class because he was talking to her"

"They're not even in the same class" Rachel fanned her off

"That's why the teacher had to ask him to leave" she laughed

"Are you sure about this?" she stood trying to fit the pieces together "So what happened after that?"

"Well Artie went off to Math club and Mercedes" she flicked her hands in the air telling Rachel she didn't know

Rachel stepped off, she wasn't going to be played, and definitely not by Sam Evans, she found herself at the back of the arboretum, where she always met up with Matt, checking if he'd taken Quinn there, she was shocked to see Sam and Mercedes sat there.

Any other girl would have maybe been tearful at hearing their significant others saying the shit he said, but she stood getting angry as she listened to him telling Mercedes about not feeling anything, she heard everything, he was actually being honest for both of them, but she just wasn't ready to hear it like that

She walked quickly down the corridor, needing to get to the bathroom, "Sorry" she bumped into someone and looked up into some gorgeous brown eyes "Sorry" she smiled "I was rushing"

"No, I'm sorry" the voice soft and friendly

"I don't believe we've met" Rachel held her hand out to him "Rachel Berry"

"Jessie St James" he smiled grabbing her hand "It's my first day, I heard they have a singing club here, and I was about to introduce myself"

"We meet at the end of classes" she kept hold of his hand "Listen" she looked around "If you want to try out, I have this great idea"

"Will it be alright?"

"I'm the captain of the club, everything goes by me" she smiled "Do you have some time now?"

"Sure" he grabbed her arm and went to make music

**Club**

Everyone walked into club and went quiet at Rachel sitting there with this new guy, her smiling while he whispered in her ear. Sam shared a 'told you so' look with Mercedes, watching as she took the seat next to Rachel, he sat behind them watching the two giggling. Suddenly Rachel stood up, calling the random to the front with her, everyone rolled their eyes, of course she'd have something in her damn back pocket, this was Rachel.

"This is Jessie everyone, he just came to McKinley this morning, he's auditioning" she looked at him smiling, she wasn't the only one smitten by the looks of it "We're singing the classic **'I've Had The Time Of My Life' by Katie Price & Peter Andre,** we decided on this song because it just brings everything about that movie together and seals the romance of it all" she smiled as they started in on the song, everyone sat watching Rachel making love to this random, with her eyes,

_**Rachel:** ….Now with passion in our eyes, there's no way we could disguise it secretly_   
_So we take each other's hand, cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_**Jesse:** Just remember, you're the one thing, I can't get enough of_   
_So I'll tell you something, this could be love…._

This guy was throwing it all back, either he was a great actor or the attraction was genuine, everyone's eyes moving from Sam to Rachel and back again, wondering what was going to happen next

Sam's eyes finally left the mess that was happening in front of him and looked at Mercedes, everyone was giggling at this, at him, but the only one that hurt was Mercedes, sat there with her damn shoulders jumping up and down, her lips bursting to laugh out loud at this mess "That's enough" Artie jumped up stopping the song

"Artie" Mr S jumped up, holding his hand out to stop him from getting to her

"She said she was doing that duet with me" he told everyone

Sam sat watching Rachel's mouth moving, but he had no interest in what was coming out of it, he tapped Mercedes shoulder sharply, making sure she was looking into his eyes, she stopped laughing abruptly, shocked at the look "What?" she asked smiling

"I don't believe you" he hissed at her

"What?" she asked again, looking around the room to see who was watching, everyone was getting excited about Artie and Rachel's argument, so their mini argument went under the radar. The session finally finished, and everyone sat commenting on how good the song was, and talking about the new guy

"Trouble in paradise" Quinn offered, smiling

"And for you that means?" Matt asked, getting up to leave the room

"Just saying" she stood up and followed him out, with a smirk on her face

Mercy followed them out with Artie in hot pursuit "What was that look about?" he whispered in her ear

"What look?" she asked

"I saw that look Sam gave you, what was..."

**Sam & Mercedes**

"A word Mercedes" Sam came up behind them grabbing her arm

"What?" she tried to pull her arm away from him, he gripped it harder and dragged her along with him down the corridor "Get your damn hand off me" she wriggled trying to get lose

"Mercedes are you alright?" Artie asked after her, she turned and smile not wanting to attract any more attention than they already had

"If you don't stop struggling, I'll pick you fucking up in a minute" he hissed at her, he didn't sound like he was joking, she followed him quietly, scary Sam was never his nicest version of himself. They got to the changing room, he looked in to make sure it was empty before dragging her in "What the fuck was that?" he snapped at her, angry enough to shout but it didn't come out loud

"What?" she looked at him wondering what merited his shit

"What was funny about what Rachel did?"

"Come on Sam" she giggled "She'd just met the guy, she was acting like she'd known him all her damn life, it was funny" she smiled "Is that what your dragging me around like a fucking rag doll for? Everyone was laughing"

"And the only person that hurt my feelings in there, was you, I thought you were different"

"I am different" she stepped closer to him, caring what he thought of her

"Well it didn't feel like it" he snapped

"What did you expect me to do, slap her damn face, she's your girl, you should have said something" she snapped back

"She's not my fucking girl, was she just acting like my girl?"

"You said it yourself Sam, everyone duets with everyone"

"I" he looked at her and smiled, he'd taken this way too serious "I just want you to act like my girl, baby" he started moving around the room singing

_**Sam:** Hey, hey baby, I wanna know if you'll be my girl,_

_**Mercedes:** hey, hey baby, I wanna know if you'll be my guy_   
_**Sam:** When I saw you walking down the street, I said that's a kind of girl I'd like to meet_   
_She's so pretty, Lord she's fine, I'm gonna make her mine all mine_   
_**Both:** Hey, hey baby, I wanna know if you'll be my girl.._

"Look Mercedes" he laughed with her "I'm sorry I blew that up, you know what to do, just say the word"

"Why should I be the one to say the word, you're in the damn relationship, why can't you say the word?"

"I..."

"You're scared of her, aren't you?"

"No" he looked at her

"So, you're scared Quinn or Britt might want you back if you're free?"

"No" he grabbed his hair in his hands "I just need to be with you"

"Why?" she asked desperately needing to understand

"Look, forget it, let's go do something, anything" he grabbed her arm

"No" she pulled away from him, frustrated that he wasn't giving her any answers "There is no us Sam, there's a Rachel and you, please show me some damn R.E.S.P.E.C.T." her head wobbling as she spoke

"Wow, scary Mercedes" he stepped back "Fine" he looked at her "I want you, I've not hid that, but I've tried everything and I'm fed up of hitting your damn brick walls, if you want me, find me, I'll be waiting" he brushed past her and walked off


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

**Quinn**

It was inevitable that at some point Quinn and Brittany were going to argue there was something underlying happening there "Britt" Quinn rolled her eyes at the question "It's none of your damn business"

"Well it is when in our drunken conversation last week, you admit that you loved me"

"But then I realised, I was in love with Matt, just let that go, I was drunk for Christ sake" she got up slamming her hands on the piano

"Bull shit" Britt spat at her "You were begging me to get with you"

"I was drunk Britt" she rolled her eyes "I'm in love with Matt"

"Artie told me about your conversation the other day" Brittany walked towards her

"What conversation?" she sat down again

"You're hoping Sam gives you another chance"

"And Rachel's hoping Matt gives her another chance, while you're also hoping Sam gives you another chance, but what's the likelihood of all that shit happening?"

"Matt will see you for exactly what you are, and he'll go running back to Rachel, you watch" she snapped

"I didn't hear you deny that; Artie not rocking it for you either?" she got up again

"Artie and I are fine, why don't you leave Sam alone?"

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Quinn snapped, the two women stood looking into each other's eyes "Damn you" she grabbed her neck, pulled her in and kissed her deep "Damn you Britt" she let her lips go

"Damn me?" Britt asked, pulling her back to take her lips again "Really?" she asked stepping back "Be true to yourself Q"

"I am, I'd just heard some shade about Sam and Mercedes, I was checking it out, that's all" Quinn told her

"I heard it too but…" Brittany shrugged her shoulders "I don't think Sam… I don't believe it" she looked at her shyly "But I still get vibes from him, I don't think he's moved on yet"

"Please, I can't work out if you came her to defend Sam, Matt, Artie or your damn self" Quinn laughed

"I have every faith Matt, or you, will have a change of heart, you watch" Brittany turned to walk out, smiling at Quinn banging some notes on the piano "Oh and Quinn" she smiled "You weren't the first for Matt"

"And bitch, neither were you" she snapped at her, shaking her head smiling "Are you coming to practice later?"

"Have you got a song?"

"Not yet"

"Find us a song" Brittany smiled at her before walking out

**Club**

Rachel was still hanging onto that new guy Jessie, not that Sam minded he just wished she'd let him know what was going on, so he had an answer for Mercedes. He hadn't seen her all day and feared she was getting tired of waiting for him to grow a pair and sort his shit out, he was rushing to club because he'd be sure to see her there "Where have you been all day?" he bumped into Mercedes coming out of the bathroom

"We've been practicing" she smiled "They finally roped me in, it was all so awkward" she laughed "I guess you guys had an eventful evening?" she asked, fishing

"What; you're doing a song with them?"

"Yeah, Quinn suggested it, she's still so into you" she stroked his new appearing face fluff "What did you get up to last night?"

"Us guys got something together last night too, Matt's idea, although he was super late" he laughed

"So you weren't with Rachel then?" she stopped to ask

"I thought you girls were rehearsing?"

"We were but Rachel wasn't there"

"She was probably with Jessie, anyway, forget that" he looked at her "I've got our song, if you want to meet me after practice, we'll run through it, hopefully it will be ready for tomorrow"

"I'll be there" she giggled "Coming?" she walked off towards club

Everyone had brought their A game, Artie had dismissed the prospect of singing with Rachel and was giving her the silent treatment. Sam had something bubbling he wanted to sing to Mercedes but feared Rachel would take it as him singing to her. Matt had the perfect song to sing to his true love and was feeling very much like the cat that was getting all his well-deserved cream at the moment, he was on form, Jessie was his usual 'it's all about us' self, whispering in Rachel's ear, if only he knew

"We have something to share" Quinn and Artie called out at the same time

"Competition" Mr S smiled, Rachel looked at Jessie, her eyes telling him maybe they'd played their ace card too early

Artie got up, Sam and Matt following "We thought we'd do something upbeat" he nodded at the band, everyone rocking around to **'Do You Love Me' by Colt Prattes, Nicole Scherzinger & J Quinton Johnson** Sam struggling to keep up with the steps, but having a laugh about it, and playing up more, because today he was enjoying Mercedes laughing at him.

_**Sam:** You broke my heart, cause I couldn't dance, you didn't even want me around….._   
_And now I'm back, to let you know, I can really shake 'em down_

_**Matt (Guys):** ….Do you love me? (I can really move) Do you love me? (I'm in the groove)_  
 _ **Artie (Guys):** Ah, Do you love me? (Do you love me?) Now that I can dance (Dance)_  
 _ **Sam (Guys):** Watch me now Oh (work, work) Oh, work it all baby (work, work)_  
 _ **Artie (Guys):** Well, you're driving me crazy (Work, work) With a little bit of soul now (Work)…_.

"Ladies" Mr S gave them the floor when the guys had done their best and everyone had settled back in their seats,

Quinn jumped up, Brittany and Mercedes following her "This has to be in the running" she told everyone pointing for the music to start. The girls stood in true traditional girl band style singing **'Be My Baby' by Bea Miller** the song dripping with innuendos

_**Quinn:** The night we met I knew I needed you so, and if I had the chance I'd never let you go_   
_**Brittany:** So won't you say you love me, I'll make you so proud of me_   
_**Mercedes:** We'll make 'em turn their heads, every place we go, so won't you please_   
_**Mercedes (Quinn & Brittany):** (Be my be my baby) Be my little baby (I want it only say) Say you'll be my darling (Be my be my baby) Be my baby now (I want it only say)…._

"Both good contenders, remember we only have three spots" Mr S told them "I guess I need volunteers to start thinking about costumes and stuff, anyone?"

"I'll do costumes" Quinn put her hand up

"I'll do the shopping and vocal training" Mercedes volunteered

"I can shop" Rachel put her hand up, looking at Mercedes

"I guess that leaves me with costumes" Brittany looked at Quinn, unsure how to feel about that "And choreography"

"Of course" Mr S nodded "Guys you all know what I expect" he told them "Can we get some ideas down for the props before you go?"

"Well, it all took place on a holiday camp, didn't it?" Matt asked

"Yeah so let's maybe revisit the main hall for all of this but without the classic song at the end, so it's in there, but not, in there" Artie suggested

"You're just saying that because it's my song" Rachel snapped at him

"I'm saying it because you can bet the other 13 groups are going to be singing the hell out of that song, and by the time the judges get to us at number 12, they'll be more than sick of it" Artie snapped

"You have a point" Mr S looked at the group

"It's the only point, it's a fact" Sam added

"We've used the full hour guys" Mr S alerting them to the obvious bell going off "I've asked for some of you to be excused from dance club tomorrow, so Matt, Brittany if you have anything bring it tomorrow"

"I have something" Matt smiled holding his hand up to say okay

"Tomorrow" Mr S told them watching as they got up to leave

"Mercedes" Sam called after her watching everyone leave "We could practice our song, now, for tomorrow"

"Matt's doing his now, we'll leave it till the morning" she smiled "Plus I know you got the message from Artie"

"Yeah" he slit his eyes at her "But I don't fancy another night of fake"

"Come on, we don't want to be left behind when everyone starts the routines, it will be fun"

"Is that what you call all that?"

"Come on, you can walk me home afterwards" she teased

"You live what, four doors away from Artie?"

"Short and sweet" she giggled

"Okay, I'll see you there" he got up and followed her out the door "Goodnight Mr S"

"Sam, Mercedes" Mr S' voice questioning

**The Basement**

**Matt**

Matt was staying out of harm's way, he didn't know it but he was giving Quinn plenty of time to follow Sam around, he'd made a mistake in choosing her over Rachel, he had some feelings for her, but they weren't as deep as those he'd discovered he had for Rachel. It all boke down because Rachel wasn't putting out, but now their affair had gone to the level he'd always wanted, he was finding it hard to tell Quinn the truth.

He sat on the couch looking around the room, everyone practicing the routines, he could do without this environment, everyone was still assuming Rachel's song was going to be the finale.

It was something exactly like this that had got him into trouble in the first place, Rachel and he had called it a day at the end of the school year, he was going off to Mexico for three weeks, she didn't like it, gave him options, and he went on holiday, which wasn't even all that in the end.

They'd all ended up at the beginning of year party, everyone was drinking, it got out of hand way too quick, and suddenly he was standing in the bathroom looking at Rachel. "What?" she asked watching him lock the door "Matt what the hell are you doing?"

"Rachel" he looked into her eyes "I made a mistake"

"Don't even play with me like that" she held her hand up at him

"I'm not playing, Quinn's not the one"

"But you said she was, I asked you this damn question and you said she was"

"I know, maybe I was still angry, I don't know, but I was wrong"

"So, what are you saying?"

"I have no right, I called it on this relationship"

"Matt you know I love you, I always have but…" she didn't get anything else out, he flew at her and before they knew it she was sitting on the sink having lustful sex with him. They were both as bad as each other, the slamming seemed to go on forever, then in the silence there was a knock at the door

"I'll be a minute" Rachel shouted at the door, rummaging for her underwear

"Hurry up Rachel, you know there's only one damn bathroom down here" Artie shouted back at her

They held back for as long as they could, eventually they had to own up to being caught and walked out of the bathroom together. The look on Artie's face merited a picture, but the seriousness of the situation didn't allow it "Art" Matt nodded as he walked past

"We'll do the regionals duet together, I promise" Rachel told Artie

"Walk that walk of damn shame Dude" Artie snapped after them, and he really hadn't given any of them the time of day since, but one thing Matt knew, Artie was never going to tell on him, there was code

**The Basement**

"Come on" Quinn pulled Matt, jerking him out of his thoughts "Practice is over, let's dance" she pulled him onto the makeshift dancefloor everyone singing along to **'Love Man' by Otis Redding**

_I'm a love man, call me the love man, oooh, baby I'm the love man_   
_That's what they call me I'm a love man, six feet one weigh two hundred and ten_   
_A long hair... real fair skin, a long legs and I'm-a out-a sight_   
_There ain't no doubt I'm gonna take you out, cause I'm a love man_   
_That's what they call me I'm the love man_

The one thing he wasn't doing tonight was drinking, but he was determined to dance the hell out of this song, he was in his zone. The only thing firmly in his head was that he had no intention of becoming anyone's love man tonight, he danced around looking like nothing was wrong, watching Rachel sharing herself between Sam and Jessie "I'm nipping to the bathroom" Quinn finally let go of him and walked away

He didn't waste time, he picked his moment to speak to Rachel "What are you doing, I agreed to you fucking about with Sam, I thought we agreed last night you'd stop with that damn guy?" he rested on the makeshift bar, watching Artie and Brittany slow dance

"When you commit to me, we can talk seriously" she hissed at him spinning round with two drinks in her hand, Mercedes sat watching the girl all night and noticed the conversation, that in itself wasn't odd, everyone spoke to everyone, but the way he watched her as she walked away, left questions

"I'm sort of ready to go home, this shit is boring" Sam appeared next to Mercedes, whispering in her ear

"I thought you'd never say" she giggled, putting her drink down "Ready when you are" they stood waiting for a second when no one would notice and walked out.

"It always feels like we're in the middle of a crime scene when everyone's around"

"You know" she giggled "I thought I saw something between Matt and Rachel, I'm so paranoid of everyone watching us"

"Am I right in thinking Ms Mercedes Jones might be warming to an us?" he walked backwards in front of her

"Are we in different universes?" she laughed "Look" she stopped walking "Quinn; a definite we're done I'm with Matt now, Brittany said; I'm with Artie now, we're done, Rachel; nothing" she giggled "You're making this bigger than it needs to be Sam"

"I'll deal with it"

"You really are a nice guy, scared to hurt a girl's feelings, I like that" she rested her hand on his chest "But living a lie, I don't like that very much at all" she pushed him away "Honesty Evans, is sexy as hell"

"That's it, honesty?" he asked puzzled

"Goodnight Sam" she opened the gate and went into her house


	4. Thursday

**Thursday**

**Sam & Mercedes**

Sam and Mercedes had planned to spend the best part of their lunch hour going over their song, Matt was surely going to do the first song and they knew he was good but next to him Sam was sure Mercedes could get the solo spot if she wanted and definitely this duet was going to knock everything else out the ball park

"About time" Sam smiled at Mercedes walking into the choir room "We're running out of time"

"I'm two minutes late" she laughed

"We don't need much practice anyway; your voice is perfect and mine's alright" he laughed

"Your voice is perfect Sam, don't put yourself down like that"

"I was fishing" he laughed "So" he walked over to the piano, picked up the sheet music and passed it to her "You know it, right?"

"Yeah" she smiled "It's my favourite song of the movie"

"Girls usually like the one Rachel and Jessie sang" he looked at her strange "But then you're no ordinary girl" he looked into her eyes

"Compliments will get you nowhere" she giggled

"I think this is the best song, because it's just after they decide they want to be together, did the dirty" he wiggled his eyebrows "And that they're truly in love"

"Did you read my diary?" she asked before giggling "Come on, let's get this perfect" they sat getting their harmony's right

**Brittany**

Brittany had been in love with her dance teacher; Santana Lopez, for as long as she could remember, well two years actually, it literally broke her heart when she heard the woman she thought was waiting to be her life partner had gotten engaged to this random guy. She convinced herself it was all just a screen, Miss Lopez was using him to move herself up that ladder of fame she'd vowed to get to the top of, but the punch in the heart took her breath, when she opened the morning news feed to the announcement that Miss Lopez had married the man. She was broken, depressed, wondering what the meaning of life actually was, and crying herself to sleep nightly 

Around the same time, they'd had to work on their performance for regionals, she'd been paired with Sam, he was Mr charming, hot and he listened, they fell into a relationship well before the performance, that she thought she wanted. She soon realised there was nothing between them, when she was still waking up empty every day and falling asleep crying even harder than she was before. Artie must have seen her pain, they'd always had that special connection, he sent her a cheer up message, it was simple, but it brought all those feelings back from two years ago, he'd left her because of her damn crush on Miss Lopez, but she was ready for real love now.

As soon as she realised that, she took the opportunity to have a conversation with Sam, and told him she thought she loved Artie, but she wasn't sure enough to end their relationship.

Later that evening the second party of the school year was rocking hard, everyone was drinking, laughing and dancing, things soon got out of hand and Sam quickly reached his limit, he felt it all coming up and ran for the bathroom. It was occupied, so he went into one of the bedrooms, hoping to use a bathroom, he opened the door to Brittany and Artie, full on at it, in bed

"Dude" Artie jumped up looking at the door "Shit Sam" his eyes rolled for the disrespect "Dude"

"Bathroom" Sam asked holding his mouth, Artie pointed at it and he ran to get there before the mess exploded from his mouth. They were sat on the bed waiting when he returned "Dude" he smiled at Artie "Don't sweat about it" he knocked fists with him, and walked out the room

"Sam" Brittany called after him, she didn't like hurting anyone's feelings she was upset

"It's fine" he told her waving his hand at her, after all it wasn't the first relationship he'd had where the girl found someone else, he was wounded, he couldn't deny that, but it was fixable

When they finally came out of the room Sam had Rachel on his lap singing loudly to some random song "Was that kiss thing about you and Rachel true?" Brittany asked him, an angry look on her face 

"What do you care if it's true, didn't you just hit base with Artie?" Rachel snapped 

"She kissed me" Sam rolled his eyes telling Brittany "And it meant nothing" his voice muffled when Rachel randomly kissed him, everyone knew something had gone on and that Rachel was a stopgap.

Brittany had gone out on a limb to get Artie back, so she couldn't work out how, just three months into the relationship she found herself in bed with Quinn. She'd been in love with Miss Lopez for two years and of course she thought she was a lesbian but that had never manifested itself in her reality, and now Quinn. Everything she'd told Artie to get back with him had turned out to be a lie, and when Quinn told her she loved her she felt something, she wasn't sure what though, because she knew she loved Artie

**Club**

"I have every faith you're going to crush it" Quinn straightened Matt's cap

"I'm singing every word to you" he told her, his eyes catching Rachel walking into the room with Jessie, that guy seemed to be hanging onto her skirt real tight

"What's up?" Quinn asked turning to look at what had changed his expression "Do you think he really likes her?"

"I don't know, I just feel like he's planning on being the next lead"

"Well your captain, you have a say, don't you?"

"Joint captain and yes I do" he smiled at her "I don't understand Sam allowing all this shit to happen"

"He ain't got time to deal with anything nowadays" she nodded at him walking in with Mercedes in tow

"That's going to be a duet" Matt nodded watching them come in "Compo fucking tition" he huffed rolling his eye

"Okay" Mr S clapped his hands, "Who's up first?"

"Mr S" Matt got up smiling "I want to get this over with" he let go of Quinn's hand and went to the front. Matt melted everyone with his version of **'Cry To Me' by Seal** everyone swaying to the smooth sound, hands raising at the notes coming out, it was perfect

_When you're all alone, in your lonely room, and there's nothing but the smell of her perfume_  
_Don't you feel like crying? Don't you feel like crying? Don't you feel like crying? C'mon, c'mon, cry to me_  
_Whoa, nothing can be sadder than a glass of wine alone, loneliness, loneliness, such a waste of time, whoa yeah_  
_You don't ever have walk alone, you see, come take my hand, and baby, won't you walk with me? whoa yeah_

"I'll need some tame dance moves to that one" Mr S warned "It's definitely a strong contender, good job Matt" he tapped his back as he took his seat next to Quinn

"Felt every note babe" she smiled grabbing his arm to rest her head on his shoulder, her eyes already on Sam, Matt didn't notice he was busy giving Rachel daggers

"Anyone else?" Mr S asked

"Yeah" Sam grabbed Mercedes' hand "We have a song" he announced

"Let's hear it" Mr S sat back smiling

"Sure" he looked at Mercedes "We're doing what we perceive to be the iconic song of the movie, we think this is it because this was their song when they literally affirmed their relationship to each other" he looked at Mercedes again, she was stood open mouthed, she knew that was a knock at Rachel for her speech before their song. They stood waiting for the music to start, a sound of pleasant surprise coming from the group as they sang their version of **'Love Is Strange' by Abigail Breslin and Colt Prattes**

_…Sylvia_  
_Yes, Mickey_  
_How do you call your lover boy?_  
_Come here lover boy!_  
_And if he doesn't answer?_  
_Oh lover boy_  
_And if he still doesn't answer?_

_I simply say: Baby, oh-oh baby, my sweet baby you're the one_  
_Baby (oh yeah), ooh baby (no, no) my sweet baby (oh yeah) you're the one_

"Wow" Mr S got up clapping at the end "Some serious competition" he looked at Rachel's fuming face, she was sat next to an uncomfortable looking Jessie "Just finally to welcome Jessie into the club, make him feel welcome guys" he called after them as the bell went and everyone scattered for lessons

"How did you think that went?" Sam rushed across the room to Artie

"I seriously thought it was the best performance, no joke" he grabbed his hand "You two will be singing that on Saturday"

"I hope so Mercedes deserves it"

"What's happening with you two?"

"Mercedes and me?" he looked across the room at her "I wish" he rolled his eyes "I want something to happen, but she's all bent up on Rachel and I still not being officially over"

"I thought that was over before that Jessie came on the scene"

"To be honest we haven't spent hardly any time together since before he came on the scene, and that's fine with me, it's just having that damn conversation, Mercedes wants the evidence"

"Have it, set yourself free" Artie gave him a knowing look

"You know how I am with all this confrontation stuff, it's just not me"

"So, watch Mercedes get snatched up by another guy then"

"I need to speak to Rachel" he stepped off in her direction 

"Rachel" Matt called from across the room, kissing Quinn and watching her walk away "Captain's meeting" he signalled to the door, Sam watched her spring up without a thought for him or even Jesse 

"Maybe not" he told himself looking around the room, smiling at Mercedes watching him "What?" he asked at her angry look "What?" he called over to her not sure what the look was for, watching her turn and leave the room "Mercedes" he stepped off to follow her 

"Sam" Artie called him 

"What?" he spun round to look at Artie

"Have you actually had that conversation with Rachel yet?"

"You know I haven't" he hissed 

"So what the hell are you calling Mercedes for?" Artie shook his head

"Because when she does shit like that it hurts, or because I want to sleep tonight, and I won't be able to with that look in my head" he told him "Or maybe because she's hurting and I need to fix it"

"Dude" Artie laughed "No offence intended, but you already know what you need to do"

Sam stood thinking for a while, Artie was right, he really needed to grow a pair "Tomorrow" he called to his friend and walked away. 


	5. Friday

**Friday**

**Club**

"Morning" he smiled at Mercedes coming towards him "Missed you all day yesterday, and after that look you gave me last night I thought I'd wait at your locker, just to say that"

"Morning" she rolled her eyes at him 

"I'm still waiting for you to give me that sign"

"I know" she looked at him, her eyes sparkling "Have you had that conversation yet?"

"Not yet, but it's high on my agenda" he replied

"I haven't told any of the others, but Mr S has a greed a slot for me to sing you a song, I just know we're singing our song tomorrow at Regionals" he looked at her for a reaction

"Seriously" her eyes lit up at him, he knew how long she'd been waiting for a centre spot "I could kiss you Evans" she smiled "But"

"You're not going to, I know" he laughed, while they walked off down the corridor, talking about the song all the way to her class "This song I'm singing, it is for you"

"We'll see" she stood outside her classroom door 

"See you at lunch time" he told her, smiling at her waving at him without turning around, she was warming to him, he knew it 

Sam finally got to his class, with the smile of success still on his face, only to be faced with Quinn "What are you doing in this lesson?" he asked looking around for Matt

"Well I heard the other day you were into classroom visits, so I thought I might just do you one" she smiled running her hand down the neckline of his T-shirt 

"You're fine thanks" he laughed "I like giving them, not receiving them"

"Why are you being so mean, I thought I meant something to you?"

"Quinn" he rolled his eyes at her crap "Matt's a friend, get off my desk"

"You know, if you asked I'd be back in a flash"

"You know, I'll never ask?"

"Fuck you Evans" she jumped down off his desk and pushed past him to get out the classroom 

Lunch time came quickly after that, he'd met Mercedes on the way and they were already sat waiting to hear who was going to be performing on Saturday, from Mr S. The night was going to be taken up with final preparations and practice, they'd never had to cut things so fine before "Okay everyone" Mr S walked in clapping his hands "Sam you said you had something else?" he looked up the back row at him

"Yep" he jumped up smiling at Mercedes "This is totally for you" he whispered as he got up "This song is so where I am right now in my life" he looked at Mercedes, making no secret of his feelings as the music started to **'Hungry Eyes' by Greyson Chance**

_I've been meaning to tell you, I've got this feelin' that won't subside_  
_I look at you and I fantasise, you're mine and tonight_  
_Now I've got you in my sights, with these hungry eyes_  
_One look at you and I can't disguise, I've got hungry eyes, I feel the magic between you and I…_

"Okay" Mr S smiled "Good job Sam" he laughed at what he could clearly see happening in his classroom

"Thanks Mr S" he wet back to his seat smiling at Mercy

"Quinn and Brittany; you guys need to get on with the costumes" Mr S pointed across the room "Artie, Matt and Sam; props for the stage, Mercedes and... where's Rachel?" he looked around to see she was missing "Accessories" he told Mercedes, looking at Sam to answer his question

"Don't know" Sam told him, wondering why the man was looking at him

"Later everyone" Mr S got up "I've got to check travel and hotel bookings" everyone went off to do their thing, the afternoon went fast, it seemed like in the blink of an eye there were sitting in the Choir room again, "Okay" Mr S came into the room "Pay attention" he clapped his hands demanding order "Boys opening number, girls follow and Sam and Mercedes do the closing number"

"Rachel and Jessie didn't get the closing number?" Matt asked shocked

"Artie was right, it's too classic, everyone will be doing it, plus Jessie pulled out" Mr S told them

"Pulled out?" Matt asked, his question left in the air, Sam rolled his eyes all he could see coning out of that, was Rachel round his tail again 

"I need to get six pairs of boots Mr S, can I get some money?" Mercedes asked grabbing her purse

"End of budget" he took some money out and gave it to her

"I'll help" Sam got up following her, they left for the shops

"Where's Sam?" Rachel walked into the auditorium fifteen minutes later asking, watching Artie lifting pieces of the stage alone

"He's gone to buy boots with Mercedes" Matt told her, a smirk on his face

"Boots?" she asked, looking around the room to see where Quinn was "Did you agree that?" she asked Matt

"Yeah" he laughed, happy she was pissed

**Sam & Mercedes**

"This isn't a date Sam" she laughed at him trying to hold her hand instead of letting her hold the gear stick

"It could be, or a drink, maybe lunch, dinner, sex"

"You're here strictly to carry boxes" she laughed "I knew this was a bad idea" she shook her head

"What was it you sang last year?" he looked at her asking

"I sang a lot of stuff last year" she giggled

" ** _And you, and you, you're gonna love me, oh..._** " he laughed at his weak attempt of the song "Back at you"

"I thought you'd stopped chasing?"

"I have, just reminding you it's your turn" his head rocking forward at the car stopping sharply outside the shop

"Come on let's get this over with" she opened her door and jumped out

"Why are you rushing?" he jumped out asking, frustration in his voice

"Because your girlfriend will soon be wondering where the hell you are" she rolled her eyes at him and pushed the shop door open

"Here you go with your dumb conversation again" he rolled his eyes

"Well you know what to do to stop these dumb conversations" she picked up some boots

"Yeah, grow a pair" he whispered to himself rolling his eyes again

"You seem to be the one with the hungry eyes" she laughed "These are what I thought" she held up some yellow doc martins

"Those are for you girls, yeah?"

"I thought everyone could wear them" she grinned

"Joke right?"

"Joke Sam" she rolled her eyes "It's for the girls" she grabbed what she needed and paid for them, piling four boxes into Sam's arms and hanging a couple of bags on his fingers

"What are you carrying?" he laughed

"The money" she held the change up to show him, before leading the way back to the car

"Surely I deserve at least a kiss for that?" he threw the last bag in the trunk

"I'll get Rachel to line that up for you, when we get back" she slammed the trunk shut and went round to get into the car, giggling at his attempts to get to her, she was sure he'd forgotten she was supposed to be chasing him all the way back to school

"You do know you've lost your challenge?" she stood piling all the boxes in his arms again, now they were back in the school carpark

"What challenge?" he huffed, exhausted for trying

"Regionals is tomorrow and we're still not dating"

"I've..." his response stopped by Rachel walking towards them

"Where did you go?" Rachel asked him

"Shopping" he rolled his eyes, looking at the obvious evidence in his arms "Why, you haven't noticed me for nearly three weeks?"

"Can't I ask where my person's been?"

"Is that a fucking joke?" he snapped at her

"Course you're my one Sam" she stepped to him, stroking his face

"I made sure he behaved himself" Mercedes told her, taking no notice of Rachel's fake shit, she walked off leaving them to themselves.

They were practicing songs, learning routines and finishing costumes well into the evening, but something else was going on too, everyone noticed Rachel making sure she didn't leave Sam's side an inch, she was like irritating glue, and although her body was throwing itself all over him, his eyes and attention were firmly set on Mercedes, he was hungry for her. 


	6. Saturday

**Saturday Morning**

**Brooklyn**

Regionals was on them, 4am and everyone had loaded up and jumped on the bus for the journey to Brooklyn, Sam quickly sat next to Mercedes on the coach, smiling at Rachel stood watching him, obviously waiting for him to get up "What?" he looked up at her

"I thought we were sitting together"

"She's clinging to me because Jessie isn't coming, and she wants me to sing our song with her instead of you" he told Mercedes "I already told her no" he laughed at Artie starting up on **'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Karmin** from across the isle, everyone joining in

 _Big girls don't cry, big girls don't cry, big girls don't cry-yi-yi (they don't cry)_  
Big girls don't cry (who said they don't cry?)  
My girl said goodbye-yi-yi (my oh my), my girl didn't cry (I wonder why)

"Okay" Mr S jumped on the bus quietening them all down "I've just had the okay to add Matt's solo" everyone sat clapping, it was a good call, Sam chuckled at Rachel walking off to go sit in the back with the dancers

"I'm kind of shocked you even want to sit next to me" Mercedes snapped at him 

"I want to do more than sit by you"

"Really?" she snapped at him 

"Mercedes" he rolled his eyes "You know that was Rachel trying to get what she wanted last night"

"And did she get it?"

"What?" he looked at her "No, I told you already, we're still doing our duet" he grabbed her hand "Don't be mad"

"I'm not" she rolled her eyes "Actually I am, but with myself for feeling like this about someone else's person" 

"About that, I hold to my challenges" he leaned in to whisper in Mercedes ear, his smile telling her he had a plan 

They sat deep in conversation, excited about their duet, he told her how Rachel had given him the sob story, about Jessie not wanting a relationship with her, dashing her hopes, and how he was pissed that at no time had she even mentioned a sorry. He told Mercedes how it had all felt very 'been there before' especially with her show last night, she was trying to make something out of nothing between them, and he knew there had to be a reason, but he didn't think it was Jessie

"You think she's seeing someone else?" Mercedes looked at him shocked "Remember I said I thought I saw something with Matt the other night?" she looked behind her at Matt

"Behaviours classic" he watched Mercedes looking around

"I'm going to work this shit out before the end of the day" she giggled "Instead of having stupid over there do it" she looked at me "We'll investigate, crack this shit wide open" she shuffled excitedly 

"We'll do it together" he looked around excited

Nearly 10 hours later they were getting off the bus, they'd got bits of information to share, Sam had heard a conversation between Brittany and Quinn, while they thought he was sleeping, that sounded suspect, Mercedes had felt there was something going on with Rachel and Artie, they were full of conspiracy theories

**Jessie**

Being the new kid on the block, he'd come in knowing nothing about anyone, he'd sung that song with Rachel in good faith, thinking that everything was above board. He couldn't believe his luck, to have just walked into his new school that Tuesday and hooked up with the captain of the club, he was bound to get all the lead spots.

Wednesday had been good for him too, Rachel and he took the day to learn more about each other, she was cool, ambitious and sexy as hell, Their reaction had taken him by surprise when Mr S finally introduced him, but when Rachel explained the jealousy thing, he understood. Thursday he was thinking about their first kiss all day, willing it to happen, but that night he'd seen her kissing Matt at the back of the auditorium "Cheat" screamed through him, he couldn't lie he walked away and cried, at being so stupid, for even liking her

It wasn't until his conversation with Quinn the next day, he found out Rachel was supposed to be seeing Sam, he didn't want to be a part of a group that thought behaviour like that was appropriate, so he walked. Rachel called him several times wanting an explanation, showing her true colours when realised, with Quinn's help, that the important subject of their conversation, stoke relationship, was the song for regionals

He finally answered her call, wanting them to stop "Rachel" he huffed "I'm getting your calls, and me not answering is me telling you I'm not interested in anything you have to say"

"But we have our song for regionals, and I like you" she told him 

"Sucks for you" he replied and clicked the phone off

**Saturday Afternoon**

Finally they got to the hotel and booked in, ready to do their last minute prep, lucky for them they weren't on stage until around nine fifteen tonight "Okay" Mr S clapped his hands "We've got three hours practice before dinner, any questions?"

"Not so much a question as an answer" Sam stood up and made his way to the front, Mercedes sat looking at him, this wasn't anything they'd talked about "Sorry Mr S I just feel if I don't say this now, I never will" he looked back at the others "Rachel" he found her face in the crowd "I'm officially breaking up with you"

"About time" she let out air smiling, her response making him feel better about what he'd done, he found his seat, happy in the knowledge that he'd just closed all of Mercedes reasons to say no, down

"Okay, Jump to it" Mr S chuckled, these kids were random, but that was one of the things he loved about them 

"I can't believe you just did that" Mercedes laughed, watching him walk towards her 

"That's how bad I need us to happen"

"That's bad" she giggled 

"So" Sam sat behind Mercedes leaning his chin on her shoulder "Will you be singing this duet with me as my one?"

"I guess, we don't need to rush this, we'll be calling it our first date" she grinned "I thought you were going to blow our whole investigation open"

"And spoil our fun" he smiled jumping in front of her, his fist punching the air, not caring about some of the others cheering

He looked up to see Matt leaving the room "You grab Quinn" he nodded across the room "I'll deal with Matt" he stepped off to meet Matt in the halfway

**Mercedes & Quinn**

"Q" she smiled watching her attack the snack table "Can we talk?" she looked around pointing to the bathroom, getting up to move across the room to get to the bathroom

"You know, don't you?" Quinn asked as soon as she shut the door "I'm sorry Mercedes, I only realised when I got with Matt, that it was Sam all along"

"Wow" Mercedes drew the conversation back "I was talking about Brittany; you can't hide your shit"

"Brittany?" Quinn looked at her blankly

"Don't even play like that, when you're not looking at her, she's looking at you, something went down, and our guess is at the party when you guys went missing"

"Our guess?" she asked shocked "Who else knows?"

"Sam and I figured it out" she grabbed Quinn's hand "You need to be true to yourself, always, follow your heart, it's usually right"

"It happened once" she huffed leaning on the sink

"With Brittany?" Mercedes asked "I thought it was a damn crush" 

"I know it's mad isn't it because, I'm still in love with Sam"

"I didn't say trip, don't follow that heart girl, that man is definitely taken, for the foreseeable" taking time to laugh that 'don't fuck with me' laugh she always used on her "Go find Brittany and tell her how you feel"

"That's just it, I know it's not Matt, I don't think it's Britt and maybe it isn't Sam, I think" she stopped to work out what to say

"Girl?" Mercedes asked in disbelief "There's others?" she waved her hand at her "Quinn" she warned

"I know" she laughed "You know me"

"And now I know, you know me, sort it out" she told her before she walked off shaking her head at the girl

**Sam & Matt**

"Sam" Matt smiled nervously at the man walking towards him "How can I help?"

"I think you could do with having an honest conversation with your girl"

"My girl?" he stepped back asking

"If we sussed it out in less than a day" he rolled his eyes "I'm talking about Rachel"

"What about.."

"Don't even insult my damn intelligence like that" He laughed "She's never been mine in any damn way" he held his hand up to him "Sort that shit out, my advice is to pick one and stick to her"

"Sorry about the Rachel thing" he sheepishly told his friend

"What thing?" Sam looked at him 

"I thought... never mind" Matt made to walk away 

"No" Sam grabbed his arm "What thing?"

"You were half right, I thought we'd split up for the right reasons, but then we get back together and everything's real and right and.."

"Hold up" Sam held his hand up "I thought you two split up because she wouldn't put out?"

"We did" Matt looked at him, not wanting to say the words 

"So you're telling me all this time you and Rachel have been..."

"Sorry dude, it just happened" 

"You know what?" he looked at his friend "That one you can have, I've actually got the girl I need" he smiled at that "But you mess with Mercedes, we'll fight to the death"

"Believe me, I know..." Matt smiled uncomfortably at his friend "That would never happen, she's in love with you dude" Matt looked into his eyes wondering what he was thinking 

"You think?" Sam looked at him smiling 

**Regionals**

**18:00**

They'd had their conversations, exchanged thoughts, Mercedes totally disgusted at Matt and Rachel, to the point she wasn't even speaking to Rachel right now, it was nearing time to perform and they were sat wondering what choices Quinn and Matt were going to make "We missed Brittany" Sam reminded her watching her putting her make up on

"I thought you could do that one, she's been giving me daggers all day, something tells me she doesn't want to hear anything from me" Mercedes told him 

"I don't think I'm the right person either" he frowned "Having a cheating conversation with your cheating ex?"

"But it has to be sorted, it's prom next weekend, we don't need everything blowing up there"

"True" he blew her a kiss "I'll go find her after this"

"No, do it now, I feel sorry for Artie in the middle of all this"

"Do you remember what poor Artie did to me?" 

"Yeah, but you didn't care, did you?" she stood up looking at him 

"No" he stroked her cheek "I had my eye on the prize" he laughed 

"Sam..." she blushed looking around to see who was watching

"I'll do it now" he smiled and walked away to find Brittany 

**Sam & Brittany**

"You're early" Brittany looked up from her book at Sam walking into the girls hotel room

"Yeah" he looked around to check the room "Britt" he sat next to her "I just needed to check in with you, how are things with Artie and you?"

"I don't want you back Sam, if that's what you're thinking"

"It's not what I'm thinking Britt" he laughed "We're thinking Quinn and you, are we right?"

"No" she looked around the room embarrassed "Who told you?"

"What happened?"

"We slept together, I thought that was all just a teacher crush, but it happened for real and now" she looked at him "I love Artie, I really do, but Quinn" she didn't know what else to say

"You know Quinn was just testing the waters, she's not.."

"She said she loved me"

"She says she loves me too, but she's with Matt" he huffed "We both know, just like Rachel, Quinn always wants to have her cake and eat it, it will wear off and then what?" he looked up at the door opening "Quinn" he smiled

"Are you two?" Quinn looked from Brittany to Sam 

"No" Brittany giggled "No" she shook her head 

"Sam, can I get a minute with Britt please?" Quinn asked

"Think about what we said" Sam got up and left them to it

**Brittany & Quinn**

"This is so awkward" Quinn sat down on the opposite side of the bed to Brittany "I'm sorry I led you on, I really didn't mean to, and I'm not saying it wasn't fun because it was, but it's not for me"

"You said you loved me" Brittany snapped at her

"Britt" she looked at her "It's just something I say, I love everyone"

"Except Matt"

"I love him too, but not enough" she looked at her "It wasn't enough for me to not think about being with you"

"That's fine" Brittany smiled "Because I love Artie enough to never let that happen again"

"Do you?" Quinn got up to go sit by her "It was easy for you to jump into bed with me, do you really love Artie?"

"I do"

"Well come clean to him, tell him everything, you don't start a serious relationship on a lie" she frowned "I'm about to do the same with Matt"

"But he's got his solo tonight" Brittany looked at her

"And something tells me after this breakup, it will be the best he's ever sung" she kissed Brittany's cheek and left the room

**Rachel & Mercedes **

Mercedes had talked Sam into dealing with Brittany because she wanted a strong word with Rachel, the girl was going off the rails fast and needed reeling in "Rachel" 

"Don't even Rachel me like you're any damn friend Mercedes, you were just waiting in the wings for your chance at Sam, were you two at it behind my damn back?"

"I know you know me" Mercedes told her "So I'm just going to scratch that for you" 

"What do you want?" she snapped at her 

"To have a word, as a concerned friend" she sat in the spare chair next to her "Why Sam and that Jesse?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you were sleeping with Matt all along"

"Matt?" she tried to laugh it off 

"He already admitted it to Sam, Rachel" 

"I didn't mean for it to happen, he chased me, we were done, and then" she started crying 

"All I'm saying" Mercedes rubbed her back comforting her "Stop looking at the shelf and make your choice, or pretty soon, you'll be the one on the shelf, and wondering how the hell you got there" there was nothing else to say, she got up and left her alone to think

**Regionals Day**

"Hi" Mercedes crept up behind Sam smiling 

"Hi" he stood looking at Rachel walking away "Did you say something to her?" he asked

"Why?" Mercedes looked up at him

"She just said sorry, I'm lost for words" he chuckled "You did didn't you?"

"There's a lot to learn about me Sam Evans" she reached up brushing her fingers across his lips

After an early dinner Sam and Mercedes sat cuddled up watching as Matt and Brittany took their significant others off to have their conversations, hoping they'd done the right thing

**Brittany & Artie**

"Artie" Brittany called him out of the guys room "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure" he looked at himself in the mirror one last time before moving off "What is it?" he asked closing the door behind him 

"Something happened for me and I don't feel good keeping it away from you, please don't be mad"

"Don't tell me you want to go back to Sam?" he rolled his eyes at her 

"No" she gasped "No that's not it at all, I don't like Sam, not that way anyway"

"So what is it?" he stood waiting for her to say something 

"This doesn't mean I don't love you, in fact it proved the opposite, I do" she grabbed his hand "I made a mistake, I slept with Quinn" she flinched at him moving his hand "It was the beginning of term, it happened once and we both regretted it as soon as it happened, I swear to you it will never happen again, I'm so sorry" her words fading as he walked away without a word, all she could find to do was ugly cry, she'd lost him 

**Quinn & Matt **

"I've been looking for you everywhere" they walked up to each other saying at the same time 

"What did you want?" Matt asked 

"An apology at least" she snapped irritated that he was going to finish things before she did "Have you spoken to Mercedes?"

"No why?"

"It doesn't matter" she shook her head trying to get focus 

"Anyway I wanted to apologise to you, I've not been in this relationship even 10 percent" he looked around, thinking the place they were in was way too public "I'm still in love with Rachel"

"I know, and well, to be honest I'm not into you either" she smiled awkwardly "This whole time I've been struggling with my feeling for Sam and Brittany..."

"Brittany?" he asked shocked 

"Yeah we sort of slept together the beginning of term" she waved it off "I'm not about to commit to you Matt, sorry for wasting your time"

"Since we're being honest, I've actually been sleeping with Rachel"

"What she puts out now?" she laughed rolling her eyes "Figures" she tapped his chest lightly "Good luck with that" 

"Is that it?" Matt asked watching her walk away, that was the easiest break up he'd ever been through

"Yeah" she laughed "I guess I just realised this was as fake as the Rachel and Sam debacle" she walked away from him, he stood wondering what was going on there, she wasn't even upset, and he felt so light, he wanted to jump and shout, but he opted for finding Rachel, this was news 


	7. Regionals

**Saturday Evening**

**21:10**

"Places everyone" Mr S shouted across backstage, shuffling bits of the props, ready for when the current club left the stage, everyone had sung the signature turn and after version seven they could see the audience rolling their eyes in boredom 

"Sam" Mercedes nodded at Matt and Rachel walking towards them hand in hand, squeezing his hand with the excitement she was trying to hide 

"Dude" Sam fist bumped him, a smile on his face for them sorting themselves out "Everything alright?"

"Everything's really good" Matt could close his mouth for smiling 

"Guys, get ready" Mr S interrupted them, moving the curtains to put the props in place

"Break a leg" Mercedes smiled at her man, and before they knew it the music started, he counted them in, and the stage lit up to Sam, Artie and Matt stood singing ' **Do You Love Me' by Colt Prattes, Nicole Scherzinger & J Quinton Johnson** the girls with dancers in the background doing their best, everyone having fun

 _ **Artie (Sam & Matt): **Do you love me? (I can really move) do you love me? (I'm in the groove), ah, do you love me? (Do you love me?), now that I can dance (Dance)_  
 _ **Sam (Artie & Matt): **Watch me now, oh,(work, work) oh, work it all baby (Work, work) well, you're driving me crazy (Work, work) with a little bit of soul now, (Work)_  
 _ **Matt ( Sam & Artie): **I can mash-potato (I can mash-potato) and I can do the twist (I can do the twist) now tell me baby (Tell me baby) do you like it like this? (Do you like it like this?)_  
 _ **All:** Tell me (Tell me) tell me _ _(Work, work) o_ _h, shake it, shake it baby_ _(Work, work) o_ _h, you're driving me crazy_ _(Work, work) o_ _h, don't get lazy_ _(Work)_

The crowd up and rocking, everyone doing something on stage, before the lights went down to whistles and clapped, the had less than a minute to reorganise the set, the guys ran off to get things sorted, while the girls stood side stage out the way 

"Jessie" Rachel and Quinn said at the same time, seeing him stood there when they got to side stage

"Come on Couples on stage" Mr S clapped his hands for their attention "Five, four, three, two and" he waved then on stage while Matt sat singing his rendition of **'Cry To Me' by Seal** Mr S had asked for them to tame the dance down, and they had during practice, but now they were preforming, and it mattered, the only thing missing was the removal of clothing and of course they improvised on the body kissing, it was near erotic, the audience were on the edge of heir seats to see how far they went 

_When your baby, leaves you all alone, and nobody calls you on the phone, don't you feel like crying?, (Oh) don't you feel like crying? well, here I am, my honey, come on, cry to me_

_When you're all alone in your lonely (Doop do wah, doop do wah) room, and there's nothing (Doop do wah, doop do wah) but the smell of her perfume, don't you feel like crying?_   
_Don't you feel like crying? (Doop do wah, doop do wah) don't you feel like crying? come on,(Doop do wah, doop do wah) come on, cry to me_

_Whoa, (Oh) nothing can (oh) be sadder than a glass of wine alone, loneliness, loneliness, such a waste of time, whoa, yeah_   
_You don't ever have to walk alone, you see, come on take my hand, and baby, won't you walk with me? Whoa, yeah_

_When you're waiting for a voice to come, in the night, but there's no one, don't you feel like crying? (Cry to me), don't you feel like crying? (Cry to me)_   
  


"Guys" Mr S laughed as they hit side stage to the applause "We've got five, the judges need a quick break" 

"Jessie" Matt walked straight into him 

"That was really good" Jesse smiled at him 

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, walking up behind them, looking at Quinn joining them, wondering what she was up to 

"I came back for, you" he looked at Quinn, catching everyone's attention "If you'll have me"

"I want to try" she smiled

"For Quinn?" Matt whispered to Rachel 

"Sam, Mercedes are on in five" Mr S shouted over to them 

"I'm being saved" Quinn told everyone, stepping towards Jesse

"I really didn't see that one coming" Mercedes smiled at them holding hands "But i do like that she finally decided to find her own guy" 

"Britt" Artie grabbed her, she was making her way around stage to see what was going on "I'm willing to give this one last try, if you are" she could tell he'd been crying 

"You're willing to give me another try?" she smiled before the tears came 

"I've invested and I can't just walk away without trying, but you have to promise me"

"Artie, I promise, on everything I hold dear, I won't fuck up again"

"Consider this the last line in that sand we keep drawing in" he smiled

"Thank you" she stepped to him and kissed him, happy

"Sam, Mercedes" Mr S called "Centre stage" he signalled watching them run for it "Get into position everyone" he fanned everyone else out 

Sam and Mercedes did their rendition of **'Love Is Strange' by Abigail Breslin & Colt Prattes** everyone free styling to the popular upbeat version of the classic song 

_**Both (All):** Love, love is strange, lot of people, take it for a game  
Once you get it (Oh yeah) you never wanna quit (Oh no) after you've had it, (Oh yeah) you're in an awful fix  
Many people, (Oh yeah) don't understand, (Oh no) hey think love is, (Oh yeah) is money in the hand  
your sweet loving, (Oh yeah) is better than a kiss, (Oh no) when you leave me, (Oh yeah) sweet kisses I'll miss  
  
Sylvia  
Yes, Mickey  
How do you call your lover boy?  
Come here lover boy!  
And if he doesn't answer?  
Oh lover boy.  
And if he still doesn't answer?  
I simply say:  
 **Mercy:** Baby, ooh baby, my sweet baby you're the one _ _**Both:** Baby, ooh baby, my sweet baby you're the one_

"The girls" Mr S shouted

"We're changing the song" Rachel told them "We all know it" she smiled " **'Yes' by Merry Clayton,** I think it fits" she grabbed hold of Matt's hand, and looked at him, there wasn't time to argue "Come on guys, I've been listening all night, none of them have sung it" 

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked her 

"Positive, Mercedes this is right up your street, we can follow you" Rachel nodded to her 

"Take one for the team babe" Sam squeezed her hand 

"For the team" she closed her eyes to get some focus 

"Yes" Quinn laughed "Come on" they grabbed their partners hands and ran out onto the stage, the dancers killing it in the background livening up the song

 _Driving around, I just can't hear a sound, kept my own wheels turning, w_ a _sting the day I'm just running away, from a heart that's a burning_

_**All:** But I can't run forever, Yes,_

_**(Girls):** We're gonna fall in love and it (feels so right) yes, we're gonna make love it's (gonna be tonight)_   
_I can just imagine hugging and teasing and loving and squeezing all night_

_**(Girls):** I've made up my mind, this is gonna be mine, I'm so glad I waited oh, w_ _hy did I try, to figure out why, (everything can't be anticipated)_  
 _ **All:** I can't wait to tell him_

_**(All):** Yes, we're gonna fall in love and it (feels so right) yes, we're gonna make love it's (gonna be tonight) (Oh)_   
_**Mercy:** I can just imagine hugging and teasing and loving and squeezing all night **Rachel:** oh yes_

The crowd loved it, they were up clapping, everyone pleased with themselves for pulling that off, Rachel nodding knowingly at Artie, he was right for them not to do the classic ending, they left the stage lifted 

"How do you think we did?" Matt asked Mr S 

"You guys won it for me, but lets hear what the judges have to say" 

They sat in the hotel room, listening to Jesse and Quinn telling their story of how a single chat one afternoon sealed them a relationship, how long any of them were going to last was anyone's guess but tonight they were happy for where they were.

"Guys" Mr S popped his head around the door "Judges are in" they looked at each other before they got up to follow him back to the centre stage, the twenty minutes were, as usual, the longest ever, everyone jumping for joy at their choir being given that gold trophy again 

"I can't believe we won, with all that stuff going down today" Matt smiled slapping hands with Sam

"We were the best" Artie told them "Even if I say so myself"

"You do realise we've set a bar now?" Quinn asked

"We just won regionals doing an off the cuff finale, imagine nationals after we've practiced" Rachel laughed

"But first prom" Mercedes looked up at Sam

"I get a second date?" Sam laughed

"Play your cards right, and that will be our third" she laughed moving in for their first kiss

"What?" his head jumped back when he realised what she'd said

"I thought we could maybe do some dirty dancing of our own, when we get home" she grinned

"Goodnight guys" Sam grabbed Mercedes hand and walked away, finally the happiest man in the world 

There was lots going on at the time, Rachel had love in her eyes and finally it was directed at the right person, Brittany was getting one last chance to work things out with Artie, and Quinn seemed like she'd found someone she could be serious about, for a while at least, but those things happened every six months or so. What came to mind as I sat watching Mercedes and Sam walk through the foyer, was that this was going to be one love story that I was happy I'd sneaked around for, this week. Yes I'd unearthed some truths and cleared some consciences, but at that moment on that night, the world was at one with itself, I stopped my Dictaphone and went to my room, smug because I'd just got the exclusive downlow on how Samcedes actually got their shit together, and somehow I knew that was going to be big news for a while.

"Will you shut the hell up" suddenly Mr S was looking down at me stooped behind the couch "We can hear you, you know that, right?" 

"Right" I stood up and walked back to my room


End file.
